dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Little is currently known about Alpha, the rogue doll. It had been recently confirmed that Alpha would be played by Alan Tudyk. But now that the directors have dropped clues that we may have already seen Alpha without realizing it, this may not be the case. Flashbacks from The Target suggest that the Alpha's killing spree and escape were, in fact, an unforeseen byproduct of the technology the Dollhouse uses to program its actives, an incident they have dubbed a "composite event." In this unique event, all of his previous imprinted personalities resurfaced simultaneously. Alpha was forced to process countless world-class talents and equally countless and irreconcilable memories, which caused a psychotic break; Alpha has become an omnidisciplinary psychopath. Topher noted to begin with that Alpha, as one of the earlier dolls, has "default" fighting abilities in his doll state, whereas later dolls did not receive such a default skill set due to its dangerous and unpredictable nature. Alpha's character and mindset have been described as having 'multiple personalities and a fragmented and twisted individual thanks to the Dollhouse's influence over him. Biography The Escape Three months prior to the time frame of the show, Alpha escaped from Dollhouse. He savagely attacked and killed dolls and Dollhouse staff alike, but for some unknown reason, spared Echo's life. This would imply a connection between the two characters. One of the many victims of Alpha's massacre was Echo's previous handler - every major blood vessel in his body surgically severed in less than ten seconds. Dr. Saunders retains scars from her own encounter with Alpha during his attack, though she survived. Alpha escaped alive, but Dr. Saunders and other staff members were told that the Dollhouse managed to track and kill Alpha. Alpha appears to be alive and at large despite what the Dollhouse has told its staff. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he appears to be aiding/using Paul Ballard to take down the Dollhouse. His file is shown at the end of the pilot as the heads of the Dollhouse discuss him briefly, stating that he needs to be contained. Elsewhere, a mysterious man watches a video of Echo's previous life before sending a picture of her to Paul, telling him to "keep looking." The overlap with the discussion of Alpha suggests that their rogue doll is in fact the mysterious man, who sits near two dead bodies, suggesting that Alpha is willing to kill to either expose the Dollhouse or to protect Echo, or Echo's original persona, Caroline. The identities of these latest victims remain unknown, though it has been speculated that they are either Dollhouse operatives or Caroline's parents. If the latter is true, it would indicate that Alpha is highly deranged and entertains a dangerous obsession with Echo, Caroline, or both. Target Alpha appears to be the mastermind behind Richard Connell's subversive engagement with Echo. Depending on how much of the scenario Alpha planned, it reveals a lot about his capabilities. Connell's identity was forged to pass the Dollhouse's background check; Alpha himself may have created it. The events of "The Target" would also seam to suggest that Alpha is testing Echo for an unknown reason, which may include to discern if Echo is similar to Alpha. Echo survived the ordeal Connell put her through, who commented, “He was right about you. You really are special,” to a confused Echo after she had to kill him in self defense. The "he" to which Connell referred may have been Alpha. Alpha himself helped to clean up the aftermath of the encounter, as an accomplice of Richard's was found murdered in a manner similar to the murder of Echo's previous handler. Dr. Saunders noted that this was technically impossible since Alpha had (supposedly) been hunted down and killed by Dollhouse operatives. Stage fright Though Alpha did not physically appear in this episode, Echo's ability to operate outside the mission parameters is reminiscent of Alpha's composite event. When discussing Echo's unorthodox method of protecting Rayna, Dr. Saunders reminded Boyd Langton that being special in the Dollhouse can be a dangerous thing. Even though Boyd felt convinced that the Dollhouse would not get rid of its best Active, Dr. Saunders states that Echo wasn't always the best. The Dollhouse higher-ups have also made the connection, throwing Echo's future as an Active into uncertainty. Category:Characters